Why do we do what we do?
by the-hinotori
Summary: Well why do we? anzuseto


_Bloody hell this revise makes take three. Stupid woman I am._

_First I posted this and nearly forget the disclaimer. Hey we all know the drill. Absolutely none of this belongs to me, expect (sorry should be except, hence the reason for take 3) the wild imagination it was dreamed up with._

_ Enjoy :)_

* * *

Why do we do what we do? 

Anzu gazed at the seven words before her. Having already tuned out the teacher from the beginning of the lesson, she now sat in contemplation at the question she had asked herself. Sniffing and then wetting her lips, the chestnut covered head cocked slightly to the side, as though the words would make more sense that way.

Exhaling a little more loudly than she should, she let her shoulders slump. There was only one reason she had written such drivel, and it was the self same reason she felt so dejected and alone. Because she was alone, and everyone around her was a part of something magical , something that required more than a singular participant.

Sliding her glance across the aisle she could see Yugi's mind was anywhere but with the lesson at hand. She knew full well where it was, and jealousy tightened her heart. Anzu's eye's widened a fraction, as she realised the depth of the emotion that held her sway. Many would laugh and say they always knew. But what did they always know.

That she was jealous of any girl who caught the champion duellist's attention? No!

Was she jealous of Mai who captured the wanton Jonouchi's soul?

Looking to the other side, she cocked a disparaging brow. Said soul breaker was busy playing a silent game of duel monsters with his one time enemy, now best friend. No she never had and never would covet the heart of her staunch ally. She loved him only as friend, as if that wasn't enough. She considered his friend a moment and shook her head.

The action caught the teacher's eye and for a moment she was held to ransom. Quick wits and a ready knowledge saved her any embarrassment that she may have suffered from inattention, instead earning warm recognition of skills flowed and the teacher once again turned his attention to the rest of the class, leaving Anzu to once more dwell within her fantastic realm.

She wondered, not for the first time, if there truly existed a being solely for her.

Yugi had his, so did Jou. Bit by quiet bit Honda was nearing the heady limits of his Everest. If only Jou were more occupied, Anzu smiled at the thought. One day Honda would get his 'peace'. But would she get hers.

Anzu sighed again. This time a throat cleared quietly behind her.

"Must you always do that?" The voice from behind hissed.

Turning ever so slightly to look back across her shoulder, Anzu gave a quick sidelong glance at the teacher before answering.

"I don't know, must you always be so nosy?"

Blue eye's narrowed over the top of the class textbook.

"Some of us are trying to learn?"

Anzu's brow raised a little. "Really, I didn't know your company's figure's were a part of school curriculum."

She finished this off with a trademark smirk. Only it wasn't hers.

The formerly narrowed blue orbs, widened a little, before closing the shutters once more.

"You're avoiding the question."

"So are you." She quipped.

A small snort met her reply.

"Your's wasn't a question Mazaki, it was a statement. Or don't you know the difference/"

A flash of sapphire met arctic blue. Had those icy orbs belonged to any other person they would have melted beneath the heated glare that now rested solidly upon them..

The arctic blue's owner leaned forward ever so slightly, and though his mouth could not be seen, Anzu knew that smirk she had so readily sported before now rested upon the lips behind the book. One day she would rid them of that heartless smile, but the means with which she would achieve this eluded her for the time being.

Turning to face the front once more, she chose instead to ignore her tormentor and let her mind drift off once more into its own world of fancy. It was the last lesson of the day, so it could be expected that a student's mind would wander in wait for the bell. The only problem was that the dream had taken her well beyond the hearing of said bell and she continued to sit long after the teacher had dismissed the class. Had it not been for the eerie silence of the room, Anzu doubted she would have moved at all. Slowly she gathered her things and sighed once more.

Not even her friends had bothered to prod her. They had their own lives to get to now, and everything else was second, especially her.

"Is that to be a permanent part of your vocabulary, or do you reserve it especially for this class?"

Anzu froze, realisation that she was not alone seeped through her consciousness for the first time. Turning on heel she faced her tormentor once more. His expression was neither bored nor interested. He was merely awaiting an answer.

To meet this Anzu schooled her face to nothing.

Interest suddenly arose, and the tormentors once void face loomed closer to hers.

"Well Mazaki, I'm waiting. Why do you sigh so much?"

"What business is it of your's?" She asked, tilting her chin defiantly

Again the smirk came. "Everything's my business. You and your little friends should know that by now."

Anzu huffed a little at this reply and hugging her folder close, she made to exit the room. Not wishing to continue this suddenly uncomfortable conversation.

Not one to let a challenge walk by Seto called after her.

"Why so eager to leave, do my question's discomfort you? Could it be that the group cheerleader now has no one to cheer for?"

She froze to the spot.

"Ah so I'm right." He answered smugly.

With a swift turn, he was met once more with hurt angry eyes.

"You can't hide from the truth forever Mazaki. They've moved on. It's about time you did."

"I – I don't know what you mean." She choked out angrily. But deep inside she understood all too well.

"They don't need you anymore, they've each got a new supporter. Don't tell me you don't know what I'm talking about, because I know you do. That's why you sigh so much, and let your mind wander, isn't it?"

She opened her mouth to protest her innocence, but closed it as soon. There was nothing she could say in answer against this cruel boys statement. Every word had been true, and every word had cut as sharply as a knife drawn across taut skin. She let her eye's fall downwards and turned to leave the room.

"Answer me. I'm right aren't I?" His voice was sharp, and contained emotion she had not heard from him before.

Curiosity held her and brought her steadily back.

"Yes, you're right. They don't want me. They don't need me." Her breath was harsh and ragged as she tried to hold her tears at bay, failing miserably in the attempt. "As you say I'm nothing but a cheerleader, a failed cheerleader who no one needs anymore."

Sapphires widened in surprise, as a soft hand wiped free the hot tears from beneath their rims.

"Then you have nothing to lose by doing as I ask."

"What?" She asked swiftly. "What do you ask me to do."

"Cheer for one who wants you. One who's always wanted you."

"Who?" she answered, her heart racing in anticipation.

"Me."


End file.
